Sick cat to the rescue
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: While being sick Connor thinks it's a good idea to join the mission while the team face Night Ninja's newest recruit


Sick cat to the Rescue.

"Sick cat to the Rescue!" A voice of Connor said the title.

During night time our poor cat hero name Connor who was still sick with a wash cloth on his forehead and he was talking to somebody on his tablet and that somebody he was talking to are Owlette and Gekko.

"PJ masks this is Owlette and Gekko speaking can you read us Connor?" Owlette asked through Connor's tablet.

"I am okay guys…Achoo! Yep I am fine." Connor said as he cough and grab a tissue and blows his nose.

"Stay right there Connor we will bring PJ robot along and check you up." Gekko said as he smiles.

"Okay guys…Achoo!" Connor said as he hung up the call and wait until his friends to get here.

FEW MINUTES LATER

Connor sees the Owl-glider land in front of his house and sees his friends Owlette Gekko and PJ robot as the three went to the window of Connor's bedroom and went inside.

"Hey Connor are you okay?" Owlette asked as Connor nodded and sneezed.

PJ robot went in front only to see his loyal friend in bed with a cold condition.

"Hey PJ robot long time no see!" Connor exclaimed as PJ robot scan his face for a moment.

After a moment the temperature on Connor's face was 101.0 much to Connor's happiness.

"Well it looks like you're getting better Connor I am really happy about that!" Gekko said as Owlette approach to the sick young cat hero.

"Oh Connor since you were sick it wasn't been the same without you." Owlette said as she put her hand on Connor's head and scratch it softly.

"I feel that too Owlette but we will always have each other like no matter what." Connor said as he felt his eyelids closing.

"Looks like he is sleepy right now we should leave C'mon Owlette." Gekko said as he and PJ robot and Owlette left and jump out of the window and get back to the Owl-glider and fly back to HQ.

THE NEXT DAY

Connor slowly woke up as he sit up on his bed and remember of what happen last night and his thoughts we're interrupted only to see his two friends who are already in their normal selves.

"Good morning Connor!" Amaya and Greg greeted to their sick friend.

"Good morning to you too guys…Achoo!" Connor said as he grabs another tissue and blows his nose.

"Yeah so what do you want to do Connor? Greg asked his poor sick friend.

"I know let's check if SEANAWESOME9000 uploaded some new fanfic stories about us!" Connor said as he grabs his tablet check if I have uploaded any PJ masks story. But after that they found nothing.

"So much for SEANAWESOME9000 didn't upload any story about us." Amaya said as she sighs.

"How about let's watch something on T.V." Connor said as Greg grabs the Remote and open the T.V and what' on the T.V is the news broadcast.

"Breaking news last night a crazy 6 year old girl wearing a ninja costume had escape from prison!" Everyone says that this little girl is too dangerous to confront for your safety please be sure to close the windows and doors and locked them up!" The news reporter said as the trio turn of the T.V

"A little girl wearing a ninja costume had just escape prison last night?" Greg asked as he looked up to Amaya.

"Looks like it was a work of a nighttime villain." Amaya said.

"We need to find out and why!" Connor said as his friends look at him.

"Yeah but you need to stay here because you're sick okay?" Amaya asked as Connor agreed by nodding his head.

"PJ masks we're on our way!" "Into the night to save the day!"

LATER AT NIGHT

"Night in the city and brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing your day!" The unseen Narrator said as both Amaya and Greg presses their bracelets.

"Owlette!"

"Gekko!" Let's go!"

Our young heroes flew to their secret Headquarters.

"THE PJ MASKS!" Owlette Gekko and the unseen Narrator said as PJ robot show up.

"Okay PJ robot help us by communicating us through the communicator can you do it?" Owlette asked as their Robot friend agreed.

"To the Owl-glider!" Gekko said as he and Owlette went to Owlette's HQ room and went inside the Owl-gilder buckle-up their seatbelts and fly off.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH AN OWLETTE SYMBOL

While flying the Owl-glider Owlette saw Night ninja and his Ninjalinos are at the soccer field she fly their and land and both of them jump off the Owl-glider.

"What are you up to Night ninja?!" Owlette asked to the ninja.

"Well if it wasn't for the PJ masks I am expecting you to meet my newest recruit." Night ninja said.

"What newest recruit?" Gekko asked confusedly.

Well you see with our newest recruit our side we will be doing bad things faster than before we will rob banks together we will build statues of ourselves together and when Squidward is taking a bath we will drop by to his house and scare him!" Night ninja said as something suddenly lands in front of them.

Owlette and Gekko open their eyes and only to reveal another Ninjalino on Night ninja's side but that ninjalino was slightly different that ninjalino has visible eye lashes and also wears a skirt under her ninja leggings and two weapons behind which to turn to be swords!

"PJ masks meet my newest recruit Female ninjalino! ! ! !" Night ninja said as the new ninjalino approach to the PJ masks.

"So your must be this PJ masks who's been ruining my leader's plans every night huh?" The female ninjalino asked in a different accent much to their shock.

"Gasping Gekkos she can talk?!" Gekko asked. "And why her voice is so French?"

"Is because she has French accent because she is from Paris female ninjalino I want you to teach to PJ pests a lesson!" Night ninja ordered and she agreed.

"Now it's time for me to teach you lesson!" The female ninjalino said.

She bring out her two swords and start battling Owlette and Gekko they tried to fight back but it was no use every time they did the female ninjalino does a counter attack on them after the battle Owlette and Gekko lied down on the ground in a very bad pain.

"Muahahahahaha! That is what you PJ pests get for messing with the best like me!" Night ninja said as he and his newest recruit including the ninjalinos left from the scene.

"C'mon Owlette we have to catch up with them!" Gekko said as they slowly got up and slowly went back to the Owl-glider and fly off to the catch them.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

Back at Connor's room he suddenly wake up he yawn and slowly got up from his bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water and he came back to his room and started to sneeze and felt his head is getting hotter and hotter Connor really want to go back to bed now but before he went back to sleep he notice his PJ bracelet on his wrist and he thought if it was a good idea to join the mission while he was sick so he'll just take the chance.

"I am sorry but I have to help!" Connor said as he presses his bracelet.

"Connor becomes…" The unseen narrator announced as Connor turned back into his super hero form.

"Catboy!" He said as he flew to HQ

"THE PJ MASKS!" Catboy said as he saw PJ robot who was shock that he was here while he was sick PJ robot approach to him and tell him to go back to bed but Catboy said…

"I know that I am sick but you don't need to worry about me PJ robot I can do this I need to help my team!" Catboy said as he sneezed and went to the elevator tube and went outside to his team's destination.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A CATBOY SYMBOL

Night ninja and female ninjalino and the other ninjalinos are in front of an apartment building which turns out to be squidward's house.

"Okay everyone do we know why we have to drop by Squidward's house?" Night ninja asked as the other ninjalinos shook their head but the female ninjalino had an answer.

"Is because of that dork is taking a long bath." The female ninjalino said as night ninja agreed.

"Okay now let's do it!" Night ninja said as he and the female ninjalino and the other ninjalinos climb up to squidward's window and from the Owl-glider Owlette and Gekko heard everything.

"There are about to scare squidward because he is taking a bath!" "We had to do something!"

"You're right! Owl-glider vision!" Owlette said as she press a button which makes the Owl-gliders head lights shine in front of them they covered their eyes and land back at the ground safely.

"It's those PJ pests again in their silly Owl-Glider Ninjalinos throw sticky splats at them!" Night Ninja Ordered as the ninjalinos throw sticky splats at them but Owlette- And Gekko tried to dodge it as best as they can.

Unknowing to them Catboy speeds up to their destination

"Super cat stripes!" Catboy said as he summon some stripes and catch a ninjalino with it and pull it closer to him but it turns out he must've catch a ninjalino he'd never saw before.

"What kind of a ninjalino are you?" Catboy asked as the female Ninjalino kick him and he land on the trash can.

"I am night ninja's newest Recruit!"The female ninjalino answered to him much to Catboy's shock.

"What you can talk and how come you have a French accent?" He asked.

"Is because I was born in paris until I join night ninja's team I suggest you're must be one of those PJ masks and it's time for you to pay kitty boy!" The female ninjalino said as she brought out two swords from her back much to Catboy's feared.

"Super cat speed!" Catboy said as he sped up to avoid every attack from the female Ninjalino with her swords.

And while dodging every throw of sticky splats from the Ninjalinos Owlette notice that Catboy was dodging her attacks.

"Catboy!" Owlette said as she fly off and went to Catboy who was already Connor by Female ninjalino as she was going to kill him with her two swords but before she do she saw the Owl-glider coming towards them she quickly dodge as Gekko quickly grab Catboy and fly off.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH AN OWLETTE SYMBOL

Owlette land the Owl-glider in front of their base and they start to talk to their friend.

"Why did you go on the mission while you're sick Catboy?" You should stay in bed." Owlette told him.

"Yeah we can do this by ourselves Catboy." Gekko said as Catboy sigh.

"I know guys but I thought you guys need my help that's all I could say…" Catboy said as he went silent.

"It's okay Catboy for right now we need to stop Night ninja and Female ninjalino from doing bad things like dropping by to squidward's house while he is taking a bath." Owlette said.

"Just give me a chance to help you guys I will stay in bed until I get better okay?" Catboy asked as Gekko sigh.

"Okay you can help but only you can help us from inside of HQ got it?" Gekko asked.

"You're right! It's time to be a hero…Achoo!" (Cough) "Okay I will help from inside of our base Owlette get a phone and called the police saying that they have Drop by to squidward's house while waiting for the police Gekko you find a way to get them to Squidward's house understood?" Catboy said as his teammates nodded.

Catboy went back to HQ while Gekko goes underwater to go to his HQ room and get The Gekko-mobile while Owlette flew back to the Owl-glider and fly to where a phone should be.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A CATBOY SYMBOL

Catboy went back to his HQ room and presses a communicator button in order to communicate his teammates.

"Owlette can you hear me?" Catboy asked through the Communicator.

"I am reading you loud and clear Catboy!" Owlette asked as she kept flying the Owl-glider.

"Okay try to find Luna girl she has a luna phone or something" Catboy said as Owlette agreed and find Luna girl.

After few minutes finding Luna girl who was in front of the museum and painting her artwork as usual when she is not up to no good Owlette land the Owl-glider and jump-off in front of her.

"Let me guess you're disguising as feather brain again to steal my Luna board and Luna magnet just like last time huh Romeo?!" Luna girl asked because she thought that Romeo disguise as Owlette again just like last time.

"I am not Romeo Luna girl it's me Olwette and I need to borrow your Luna phone!" Owette said to her.

"Fine but don't break it or I'll send you to the moon!" Luna girl said as he gave her Luna phone to Owlette.

Owlette dial 911 using Luna girl's Luna phone and the 911 services had answered her called.

"911 Emergency what can I help you?" The police asked through the phone.

"Hi listen there is some strangers are trying to drop by squidward's house because he is taking a bath can you please stop them?" Owlette asked.

"Thank you Ma'am will be there shortly!" The police asked as she hung up the called and give the Luna phone back to the Luna girl.

"Now scram or I will use force!" Luna girl said as Owlette sigh as she went back to the Owl-glider and flew off.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH AN OWLETTE SYMBOL

Gekko who was driving his Gekko-mobile drove back to their destination after that he stopped the Gekko-mobile jump off.

"Hey night Ninja!" "Try to catch me!" Gekko said as he ran to the building.

"Everyone after him!" Night ninja ordered as he and the female ninjalino and the other Ninjalinos chase through the building they chase to the top floor and Gekko was cornered in front of a door.

"End of the line lizard legs!" Night ninja said as all of them march to attack Gekko with a ninja kick but Gekko becomes invisible and there are about to crash into the door.

"Don't they know I am busy squirming myself here?" A guy who was taking a shower which turns out to be Squidward taking a bath but his moment is interrupted when Night ninja and his ninjalinos including female one crash into his bathroom much to his shock.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Squidward scream out loud as he took deep breaths and faint and after that they heard the siren which turns out to be the police.

The police had Arrest Night ninja and the Female Ninjalino and the other Ninjalinos and take them to prison and Catboy watch everything from the Picture player.

"Nice going team!" Achoo! Catboy said as PJ robot gave him some tissues and Catboy grab one and blow his nose with it.

"PJ masks all shout hooray!" "Cause in the night we save the day!"

THE NEXT DAY

Amaya and Greg are at Connor's bedroom with Connor being in bed like he should be until he gets better.

"Well that was best night we could ever have!" Connor said as he coughed again.

"But you need to stay in bed remember?"Amaya asked as Connor agreed.

"How about let's play Fortnite!" Greg said as the trio share a laugh.

THE END


End file.
